Dtale!Papyrus
Papyrus is the Brother of Dtale!Sans. Papyrus has changed a little, but not too much. Description Papyrus used to always wear his battle body, but now he prefers to wear a regular T-shirt, not needing to wear a Jacket even in Snowdin as he is a Skeleton. The t-shirt has a blue Skull on it. The arms are Short-sleeved, but they are decorated with a Blue bone on each arm. The Shirt is Orange, showing Papyrus' love for that colour and the Skull is blue, adding Variation to the colour Scheme. He still wears his Gloves, but he wears brown track pants and his original Red boots. He wears Black socks with them. He originally didn't wear his Red Scarf, but as of Ask Dtale!Sans Season 2, he does. Behaviour Papyrus' Behaviour hasn't changed drastically, but there are some significant Changes. While still being energetic, Papyrus now prefers to watch TV a lot more, rather than Work. He only goes outside for Training and Grillby's and for the most part of the Game of Determinatale, when talking to you. He isn't lazy, but he will prefer sleeping in rather than Early mornings. He drinks a lot of Coffee now... not that I'd know where they get all this stuff. How do they get Tomatoes for Ketchup? How do they get Coffee Beans? It's a Mystery but it's a game where monsters live underground. Why question logic? Brother Papyrus loves his Brother and he wants to protect him at all times. Sans keeps telling him he's fine with the Determination. But Papyrus still worries, often waking from Nightmares of Visions that there's a possibility of a Genocidal Maniac falling down and slaughtering them all. Then, once Papyrus realizes the DT is meant to stop that, he knows everyone is safe. Papyrus now enjoys not needing to worry about Sans, but he still does, but it isn't so much about the Need to protect Sans anymore, it's the want to keep him safe, despite the fact that Sans hardly cares and often Kills himself. Papyrus doesn't approve, but Sans tells him that it's okay. Papyrus is having trouble adjusting to the new World. Powers and Abilities Papyrus can SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE, but not RESET. He has 20 ATK and 20 DEF. Now that he's Determined, they remain at this Value, despite in Undertale Genocide they change to be weaker as The Player is Stronger. Gaster Blasters- The DT has started to awaken these powerful blasters, and Papyrus, being much stronger than Sans, can only spawn Small ones but with high damage. A small price to pay. They ignore Invincibility Frames and will hurt the SOUL for as long as it is in the Beam. Papyrus' Bones don't ignore Invincibility Frames though. Papyrus is stronger than Sans, but his ATK is capped at 20, but Sans' is ever growing, depending on how many times you try to hit Sans. Sans' ATK can go past 20, if you attempt to hit him enough, but Papyrus' won't. Sans and Papyrus are the only 2 People in the Underground who can Spawn them. Alphys uses a remote to control hers, but Papyrus' and Sans' are from their Powers. Bones- Papyrus still has regular White bones and he still has the Blue Bones and also Blue SOUL mode. He is learning how to use Telekinesis on Blue SOULs, and can do it, but it's weak and slow and he can't spawn bones on the walls of the Bullet Box, like Sans can. They do the same amount of Damage as they do in the regular game. Papyrus hasn't yet mastered Red Bones, but he can spawn 1 every 3 turns. They do double the damage of the White or Blue Bones. Blue SOUL Mode- He can turn your SOUL Blue, allowing you to be affected by Gravity. However, this is just like the regular Undertale Papyrus fight but with Red bones once every 3 turns to worry about. He can use this ability for Telekinesis, but it is Weak and won't harm you when you hit a wall, only Sans is strong enough to slam your SOUL into a wall and do damage. When he uses Telekinesis, it will be Slow and you take some time to reach the other side of the box. He also can't spawn bones on the walls, like Sans. Relationships Sans His Brother, of which he loves. He worries about Sans but is told not to, but Papyrus can't help it. They talk at Grillby's and at Home and while training. Papyrus is often accompanied by Integrity and Sans, to talk to you in the game, but on Genocide, Sans and Integrity will only be talked to seperately. Frisk Papyrus loves hanging out with Frisk, they've been friends since She met him. They go to Grillby's with Sans often and talk a lot. Frisk may have a Crush on Papyrus, but Frisk actually has a Crush on Sans but Papyrus has a Crush on Frisk. Chara Papyrus likes Chara, not so much that they love each other, but they're friends. That's only because there's never been a Genocide that they carried out... Yet. Papyrus can't see timelines, but he's heard of them and he knows Chara's never had the Chance for a Genocide, so it's only been Happy Endings. Flowey They don't talk anymore. They talked a lot before the DT, but now, nothing. Papyrus Misses him and Flowey does kinda miss Papyrus, but Flowey prefers reclusion than Friends... unless it's Chara... Or Genocide, then it's Chara and Frisk that he talks to. Asriel No relation. Papyrus doesn't see them as he is busy recovering from LOADing. Asriel is only in Genocide, so when you 'kill' Papyrus, he LOADs and then tries to stay away from you. He never meets Asriel. Although, they'd be good friends if they did meet. Toriel He's Met Toriel. When Toriel left the RUINS, she paraded around the Underground before settling into the Castle with Asgore. Papyrus thinks Toriel's cool, as he doesn't yet know that Toriel likes Puns. Napstablook Haven't talked much. Relations to Napsta is only when Napsta goes to see Mettaton while Papyrus is around. They don't know much about each other. Grillby Papyrus is a Frequent customer at Grillby's, and Grillby enjoys seeing Papyrus, since Papyrus is paying off His and Sans' tab at the same time. Grillby often gives Papyrus complimetary Drinks, as a Thankyou for being a Customer and paying responsibly. They are good Friends. Undyne Papyrus' ex Captain. Undyne betrayed Papyrus in a way, when she gave the role of Captain to the Greater Dog. Papyrus doesn't care anymore though, as he now barely works. They see each other in Alphy's Lab when Papyrus goes to see Mettaton. Monster Kid They see each other in Snowdin, they don't talk though. Mad Dummy No relation. They've never met. Alphys They know each other after Papyrus began seeing Mettaton. Papyrus knew Alphys before that though, since Sans and Gaster worked in the Lab with her. When Sans stopped working and Gaster disappeared, He rarely heard about Alphys until Undyne. Sans would talk about Alphys after leaving, but rarely. When Papyrus started training to be a Royal Guardsman, Undyne would talk about Alphys a lot. After Papyrus met Mettaton, he started hearing more and more about Alphys, including hearing it from Sans and Alphys herself. Papyrus doesn't know about her Blasters though. Mettaton They love each other... Do I need to say anything else? Well, Sans hates how Papyrus is vulnerable to Mettaton. He doesn't trust Mettaton, but He's happy for Papyrus and he isn't judgemental about it. Sans isn't a Homophobe. Asgore They met once, when Papyrus became a Royal Guardsman. Though, that was before the DT and now Papyrus doesn't know how Asgore is doing. The SOULs Bravery They see each other around, but don't talk. Integrity Integrity lives with Papyrus and Sans. They talk a lot at home, but not at Grillby's. Papyrus thanks them for allowing use of their SOUL to train. Justice They see each other around, but don't talk. Kindness They see each other at Alphys' Lab. They don't talk much though. Patience They have met, once. But they don't talk at all. Perseverance They don't know each other personally, but Papyrus asks Perseverance for Help occasionally. AU's Papyrus hasn't met AU's at all. I don't know if he should either. How and Why is also a problem. He might eventually, but none yet. He is, however, included in Ask Dtale!Sans.